


History Repeating

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake and Yev confront their situation, while Ian and Mickey are taken back to a place they don’t want to be.





	History Repeating

 

“Why did you kiss me?”

The question hung in the air and Blake’s eyes widened to the size of planets when his brain caught up with his mouth. He hadn’t meant to blurt out the question that had been rattling around in his brain for the three days since the kiss happened. It seemed so long ago but so recent at the same time. 

Yev looked across the room at Blake. Each boy lay on their respective beds and waited for sleep to come. But the conflicting emotions kept Blake from falling asleep until his words flew out and took Yev by surprise. The only light in the bedroom came from a moonbeam through a gap in the curtains but it was enough to highlight the horror on Blake’s face. 

“Because I wanted to. You looked so cute and I really wanted to kiss you. It’s pretty much all I’ve wanted to do since that time in the van.” Yev confessed. 

“What? But...why? I thought you weren’t interested...” Blake mumbled. 

Yev exhaled a puff of air. “God Blake no. Did it upset you when I kissed you?”

Blake shook his head quickly. “I liked it.”

“Come here.” Yev instructed the younger boy, who looked over at him in surprise. 

Blake got up and crept closer to Yev, who lifted the covers and pulled Blake in beside him. It was a chilly night and both wore shorts and t-shirts. They lay side by side so they could look at each other. Yev reached for Blake’s hand and interlaced their fingers. 

“I didn’t want to scare you off. You were stoned as fuck in the van. And upset about losing your money and fighting with your guy...”

“He wasn’t my guy.” Blake cut him off sternly. 

“You know what I mean.” Yev rolled his blue eyes. “You weren’t in a good place. If I kissed you back you might’ve thought I was taking advantage of the situation. I would fuckin hate it if you thought that. When I kissed you I wanted it to be when you were relaxed. Happy. So you knew I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

Blake nodded once. “Okay.”

“I’m not sure how to be anyone’s boyfriend. It’s never really been like that for me.” Yev warned. 

Blake laughed darkly. “And you think it has for me? You’re the first guy that’s ever kissed me.”

“Seriously?” Yev’s jaw dropped. 

“Most guys preferred me on my knees.” He replied, a deep feeling of hurt in his voice. 

Yev reached up and ran his fingertips down Blake’s cheekbone. “I’m sorry.”

“Forget it. It was a good first kiss.” Blake gave a shy smile. 

“Can I do it again?”

Blake could only nod and then Yev was pulling him in for another sweet kiss. This time Yev teased the seam of Blake’s lips with his tongue until he opened up to him. It lasted a lot longer this time around and both boys were active participants. 

“We need to stop.” Yev inched away and whispered sadly. 

“What? Why?” Blake groaned. 

Yev chuckled as he shuffled back to give them some breathing space. “I’m hard as fuck and about to do something we won’t be able to take back and I really don’t wanna rush this. I really like you, Blake. But you live in this house and my parents really want to keep it that way. I do too. If we rush into this and it’s not what you want I don’t want you to leave us.”

“I won’t!” Blake argued but Yev cut him off with a peck to the lips. 

“Let’s just take it slow. We’ve got time.” He assured Blake and turned them so Blake's back was against his front. If Blake felt something prodding the base of his spine he didn’t mention it aloud. The boys fell asleep within minutes. 

 

“Mick. Come see this.” Ian whispered into the bathroom where Mickey was taking his morning shower. 

“Why’re you whispering?” 

“Just come here!” Ian hissed and led Mickey down the hall to Yev’s bedroom door. 

Mickey leaned his head into the room and saw Yev and Blake sharing a bed, wrapped around each other tightly. 

“Holy fuckin shit.” Mickey stepped back into the hallway and stared at Ian in shock. 

“I know, right.” Ian grinned. 

Mickey glared at the redhead and dragged him into the living room by his arm. 

“Why are you smiling like this is okay?” He snapped at Ian. 

“They’re happy, Mick.”

“You can’t see the shit storm brewing for us when this blows up in their faces?”

Ian placed a hand gently on Mickey’s shoulder and pulled him in closer. 

“They’re sixteen years old. We have to let them work this stuff out for themselves. I don’t know if you remember being their age...” Ian glared meaningfully at his other half. 

“The fuck you suggesting? I’m like Terry?”

“Woah. That’s a leap I didn’t make so don’t you fuckin go there. I can’t talk to you when you’re like this.” Ian raised his voice and stomped out of the room, leaving Mickey in the living room wearing only a towel around his waist and a scowl on his face. 

 

Mickey and Ian didn’t really speak for a few days. Either their shifts didn’t line up or they found reasons to avoid each other. Ian was seething with Mickey for even bringing Terry into the conversation. All he meant by it was that Mickey hadn’t been comfortable with his sexuality when he was Blake’s age. 

“What’s goin on with you and Dad?” Yev asked Ian one morning when Mickey had left for work early again. 

Ian sighed. “We had a difference of opinion. Don’t worry about it.”

“He’s been weird with me too. Have I done something?” Yev bit his lip anxiously. He may be Ian on the inside but he was all Mickey on the outside. 

Ian had to be honest with him, but he chose his words carefully. “Not really. He saw Blake in your bed the other day and he freaked out some. I think he’s just worried that if it doesn’t work out between you two it will make Blake staying here difficult. You’re a smart kid, I guess you already thought about that.”

Yev felt a wave of emotion that he couldn’t put a name to. Uncomfortable, guilty embarrassment was the closest he could get. He gave a sheepish smile and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Oh. Right. Yeah I guess that must’ve been weird for Dad. But nothing happened. I mean, we’ve kissed. That’s all.” Yev admitted to Ian. He was always honest with Ian because Ian was always honest with him. 

“That’s your business. As long as you’re being careful.”

Yev nodded. “Always. But why’d you and Dad fall out about it?”

Ian sighed heavily. “You know what he’s like when something happens that he can’t control. I said something that triggered him. I didn’t mean it the way he took it though...”

“Triggers don’t always work that way Pops.” Yev squeezed Ian’s shoulder sympathetically. 

“Yeah. I know I gotta clear it up with him. And I will. But tell me more about you and Blake. Just fooling around or...?”

Yev blushed deeply and twisted his fingers in his hair. “I like him. We haven’t really talked about it but I wanna give him space. Time to make his own mind up. There was a guy, from the project, and they didn’t have a...um healthy? relationship. I don’t wanna scare him away.”

Ian grinned brightly and pulled the youngster into a hug. “Told you I thought you were smart.”

“I guess I need to talk to Dad too...”

“Probably.” Ian conceded. “Just know that it’s not Blake that’s the problem here okay?”

Yev nodded in agreement and almost asked what Ian had said to upset Mickey. Then he thought better of it. Neither of them had ever given up details of their past lives before and he didn’t think now would be any different. 

 

Blake was back home from work when Yev finished his schoolwork at the library later that day. Ian was at work until late and Mickey was still at the shop working on a breakdown. Blake was shy around Yev, not having the confidence the older boy did to be so relaxed about his feelings. 

“Hey.” Yev greeted him with a soft smile when he went to his bedroom. 

Blake was laying on his own bed reading the book he’d received for his birthday. 

“Hi.”

“Can we talk?”

Blake glanced over and saw the hesitancy Yev was trying to overcome. He sat up and faced Yev. 

“What’s up?”

Yev sat down on the bed beside Blake. 

“My parents know about us. They saw you in my bed.”

Blake’s expression clouded over. “ _That’s_ why Mickey has been goin on like Adolf fuckin Hitler at the shop?”

“Yeah. It’s not you though. He’s worried about the same thing I am. That you’ll leave if we don’t work out.” Yev admitted. 

Blake scowled. “That’s a fuckin cop out Yev. You ever think about the fact that we might work out? They did. What’s to say that we won’t be like them? Or even if we don’t, why we can’t just be grown ups about it.”

Yev started to laugh. “Really? It’s that simple huh? What if I do something to hurt you? You’ll stick around here just so my parents don’t get upset and be like “oh never mind, we can still be friends!” Is that you being serious?”

Blake jumped to his feet. “At least I’m not pussy enough to pretend I don’t want this! How about you just don’t do anything to hurt me? If things aren’t working out for you, tell me about it instead of being a dick. That work for you huh? Or are all guys just like Danny, even the ones that pretend they’re good guys?”

Yev leapt into the air until he was staring Blake down. “Don’t compare me to that fucker!”

“Don’t treat me like an idiot!”

They came in for the kiss at the same time. Teeth clashed, lips were bitten. It was messy and painful but just right in the moment. Blake pulled back first and glared at Yev. All they could do was pant for their first breath. 

“ _Fuck_ , you can kiss.” Yev groaned and started to chuckle. 

Blake tried to stay pissed but couldn’t maintain it and started to laugh too. 

“I was gonna say, I wanna tell my Dad about us. We’ll have to deal with the consequences like adults if we don’t work out.” Yev told him. 

Blake nodded. “Okay.”

“And I wanna take you out. On a date. Movies, dinner, bowling. Whatever you want. I wanna do this properly.”

“Okay.” Blake agreed with a stupid smile on his face. 

“And I wanna wait before we go any further. I like kissing you and I swear to God you get me harder than I’ve ever been in my entire life...but I’m serious about giving you time and making sure this is what we both want. If we jump straight in and start fucking then decide in a week that this is a mistake it will be so much harder to go back to friends. Especially friends that live together. So going slow is still important to me.”

Blake rolled his eyes at Yev’s speech but grinned when he finished. “I get it. It’s okay.”

“Come here.” Yev pulled him into another kiss, this one way slower and more gentle but no less passionate. Blake settled his hands on Yev’s hips and let the older boy lead the kiss. They separated when they heard the front door slam shut. 

“I’ll go speak to him.” Yev smiled dazedly. 

Blake smirked wickedly and pointed to Yev’s crotch. “Might wanna give it a few...”

 

Mickey was switching laundry from the washing machine to the dryer when Yev finally surfaced. He leaned against the door frame and smiled at his father. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Mickey’s response was clipped. 

“Got a minute?”

Mickey heaved a sigh and turned to face his son. “Shoot.”

“I like Blake. I really like Blake. And I think he feels the same. We wanna give it a go but I want you to be okay with it.” Yev blurted out in a rush. 

Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Have you really thought about this?”

Yev smiled brightly and nodded. “Thought of nothing else for a long ass time.”

Mickey exhaled the breath he was holding onto and nodded. “Alright. We got some ground rules. You keep it clean around the house. What happens in your bedroom is your business but we don’t gotta see it. If we do, me and Ian can get real creative. Be fuckin warned.”

Yev giggled excitedly. “Alright.”

Mickey moved on to more serious matters. “You stay safe. Every. Damn. Time. You use condoms. _Every_. _Damn_. _Time_. I’m gonna raise your allowance so you can buy them so no fuckin excuses. I’m serious Yev.”

Yev felt his face burn with embarrassment but he nodded firmly. “I understand.”

“You get tested every six months. Me and Ian do, even though we haven’t even looked at anyone else in a fuckin lifetime. You’ll do the same. Non-negotiable.”

Yev cringed but nodded again. “Sure.”

Mickey held his arms out to his son and Yev moved in to hug his father. They weren’t big on hugging but both felt the pull in this moment. 

“I love you, kid. And I care about Blake. Be sensible.” He murmured. 

Yev sniffed back his tears. “Love you too Dad.”

 

Mickey was still awake when Ian got back at midnight. 

“Hey Gallagher.”

Ian looked over at the sofa in surprise when Mickey addressed him softly. 

“Hey Mick.” He replied and moved closer to the love of his life. 

“I’m sorry for being a fuckin dick.” Mickey whispered. 

Ian exhaled his apprehension and sat down beside him. “It was my fault too. I didn’t mean it the way you heard it, but that’s on me. I shouldn’t bring up what it was like for you back then. It isn’t relevant anymore.”

Mickey smiled up at him. “I hate fighting with you.”

“Good thing we only do it 25 times in a week then huh?” Ian joked and caught Mickey when he launched himself at Ian. They shared a sweet kiss and both sagged with relief at being back on good terms. 

“I talked to Yev. I think he’s serious about Blake.”

“I think so too. It was inevitable really...” Ian agreed. 

“Huh?”

“Well...they’re just younger versions of us right? Yev’s like me. Blake’s like you. And we have loved each other for longer than we’d ever admit out loud. It’s just history repeating.” Ian explained with a satisfied grin. 

“Fuck.” Mickey conceded with a laugh. 

“Come on...let’s go to bed and really make up. I’ve missed you.” Ian kissed him. 

“Missed my ass, you mean.” Mickey grumbled but followed Ian to their bedroom like a giddy puppy. 

 

 


End file.
